Ken and Ronnie
by Eddy13
Summary: Kim and Ron's latest encounter with Drakken gives them a life changing experience


**Ken And Ronnie**

**I**.

It was a typical day at the campus. Kim woke up in her dorm, showered, got dressed, and went to meet her boyfriend for breakfast. At the same time, Ron woke up (after repeatedly hitting his alarm clock), showered (slipping a few times in the process), got dressed (got his head stuck in his shirt for a few minutes) and went to breakfast to meet his girlfriend.

The two met in the cafeteria.

"Hey" Ron said in a flirting manner.

"Hey, yourself" Kim responded in the same manner.

The couple got their meals (Ron commented that the oatmeal resembled the mystery meat from high school) and got a table to themselves. As they ate, Kim noticed a poster for a dance in one week. Kim happily sighed. It would be the first dance she and Ron would attend since arriving at college. After finishing, Kim and Ron took their trays up and left the cafeteria.

They walked the halls for five minutes before Kim spoke "I'm looking forward to this dance, Ron."

Ron smiled "So am I, KP. It will be the first dance we have that nothing crazy will happen. No synthodrones, no getting locked in a closet, no super speed shoes, no Bonnie fixing the elections. Just to happy kids having the time of their lives. You know, I hear that college dances are way more exciting than high school dances."

"That's what I'm hoping for" said Kim "And wait till you see the dress I've picked out, it's just perfect."

"I just hope it will go well with the tux I got" Ron responded with a smile.

The two lovers leaned in and were about to kiss when suddenly-

_Beep-bee-be-beep_

Scowling, Kim turned one her kimmunicator and growled "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Noticing the matching scowls on his friends' faces, the ten year old genius realized that he once again interrupted one of their moments.

"Sorry, guys" Wade said apologetically "But Drakken is at again. I've located his lair in the amazon."

Kim sighed "We're on it, Wade" before she turned off the kimmunicator and turned to her boyfriend. "You'd think after saving the world from those aliens, Drakken would've given up being a villain."

"Some things will never change, KP" Ron said "Like we'll always be heroes, Drakken will always be a villain."

"Well, let's get this over with" said Kim "I've got cheerleading tryouts this afternoon."

"And I'm going tryout for the football team" said Ron. "Funny, you'd think we would've gotten in the instant we arrived."

"They want to be fair, Ron" Kim said "They feel everyone should get a chance to get on the teams. Don't worry, you're a shoe-in to get on the team. After all, no one runs like my badical bf."

"And no one cheers so fine like my bon-diggity gf" Ron said.

"That's so sweet. Well, come on. The sooner we take care of Drakken and Shego, the sooner we can get to our tryouts."

**II.**

The teens soon arrived at the villain's lair. Crawling through the ventilation shaft, they heard Drakken talk about his latest plan.

"Behold, Shego, my genetic scrambler!" Drakken said proudly as he held the camera-like device over his head.

"So, what's it do, Doc?" his green assistant asked as she filed her nails.

"Haven't you been paying attention to my ranting?" Drakken asked in a disappointed tone "This device will allow me to alter the genetic codes of anyone it zaps! Think about it Shego, I can transform meek henchman into super strong men! I can turn slowpokes into road runners! I can infuse soldier with animal abilities!"

"And" Shego said "You can make fat people skinny, give bald people hair, and make short people tall."

"Exactly..." Drakken stopped "Are you mocking me again?"

"What was your first clue?" the henchwoman asked.

Drakken went on "I can even transform ordinary animals into super mutants! Oh, Shego, the possibilities are endless!"

"Just like your ranting" said a voice behind him.

Turning around, Drakken saw two familiar teenagers.

"Kim Possible!" cried Drakken.

"Why do you always sound so surprised to see her?" Shego asked as she got out of her chair.

"Because I don't expect when she arrives" Drakken said in his defense.

"Whatever" Shego said before jumping up to face Kim.

While the two ladies fought, Ron crept up behind Drakken to get the scrambler from him. Ron was within five feet of him when a vine shot out and wrapped around him.

"Nice try, Stoppable" Drakken said as he turned around "But my flowers can detect even the smallest sound. I'm finally getting the hang of these flower powers."

"Okay" Ron said "First of all, I'm glad you remembered my name. Second of all, you're not the only one with new skills." In a flash, Ron slipped out of the grasp of Drakken's vine and dropped to the floor gracefully to the floor.

"Oh, so now that sidekick thinks he's all that? Drakken scoffed.

"Not sidekick, partner" Ron said as he charged at Drakken.

Drakken sent a wave of vines at the charging blonde. Using a combination of his running back skills and monkey powers, Ron evaded the clutches of the vines, grabbed them and threw them (and Drakken) across the room.

"Wow" said an impressed Shego "Stoppable's been working out."

"Don't even think about it, Shego" said Kim "I called dibs on him first."

"Yeah, and it took you twelve years to do it" Shego said in mocking tone.

Angrily, Kim charged at the green woman. Meanwhile, Drakken, still dizzy from his Ron-powered flight, noticed that Ron was holding the genetic scrambler he dropped. Acting quickly, Drakken sent a vine behind Ron, which tapped on his shoulder. Turning to see who tapped on him, Ron didn't notice the second vine yank the scrambler out of his hands.

"Hey!" Ron said as the vine dropped the device back in Drakken's hands. The blonde charged at the blue villain. Looking around, Drakken spotted Rufus and scooped him up with a vine and pointed the scrambler at him.

"Hold it, Stoppable" Drakken said in a threatening manner "One more step, and I'll transform your little mole rat into my mutant minion!"

Ron gasped "You wouldn't!"

Drakken primed the scrambler "Try me."

Seeing Rufus was in danger, Kim grabbed Shego and tossed her at Drakken. Before Drakken could react, Shego slammed into him and the two villains sailed into the wall, Rufus and the scrambler flew out of Drakken's grip. With his monkey-like reflexes, Ron jumped up and grabbed his pet and stuffed him into his pocket before he hit the ground. Unfortunately, Ron's landing wasn't so smooth as he fell on top of his girlfriend. Before Ron could get apologize to Kim, a sound made everyone look to the center of the room. The scrambler had hit the ground and cracked. Sparks flew from the busted device as it popped, snapped, and crackled.

"It's gonna blow!" Ron yelled.

Before anyone could move, the scrambler exploded and a strange wave of energy shot out in all directions, enveloping the inside of building and blowing everyone into the walls. Soon the entire lair was filled with smoke.

"Y-y-you a-and y-your "cough"b-bo-boyfriend think you're all that" Drakken coughed as he and Shego ran out of the smoke-filled building "But you're not!"

Kim sighed. Drakken had escaped again. _Oh, well, at least we foiled his plot _she thought to herself as she got up and looked for Ron in the smoke.

"Ron?" she called out. To her surprise, her voice sounded rough _Must be the smoke_ she thought to herself before calling out again "Ron? Where are you? Don't be alarmed by the voice. The smoke is making my throat sore."

A high-pitched voice responded "I'm right here, KP"

_Whoa _Kim thought to herself _I hope he didn't hurt anything. I haven't got a chance to see it yet. _

Kim watched as a figure approached her. She was shocked at what emerged from the smoke. Standing in front of her was a very attractive female. Her stomach was curved, her arms and legs were slender, she had large lips, large feminine hands and ears, freckles, two moderately-sized lumps on her chest and long blonde hair. To Kim's surprise, she was wearing a familiar looking shirt and blue cargo pants. But what shocked Kim the most was the familiar chocolate-brown eyes the female had.

Ron received an equally powerful shock. Standing in front of him was a tall, muscular male with a strong chin, powerful arms and leg, bulging muscles on his chest and short auburn-hair on his head. Ron noticed that the male was dressed in a familiar looking purple top and black pants. The thing that really shook Ron was that the male had emerald-green eyes familiar to the ones he always enjoyed gazing into.

"KP?" asked the female.

"Ron?" asked the male.

The screams that followed could be heard halfway around the world.

_**TBC...** _


End file.
